Dream's Palace
by NewWorldGirlAyame
Summary: Sakura é uma desempregada sem destino de vida. Ela encontra um lugar pra viver. E adivinha. O lugar é um CIRCO! *///*FICHAS ABERTAS*///*
1. FICHA

Dream's Palace

**Dream's Palace**

**Sakura passou toda a vida atrás de empregos. E quando finalmente consegue entrar como funcionária num hospital é logo substituída por novos médicos com mais experiência que ela.**

- ...Está demitida!

-DE NOVO NÃO!! "Porque eu simplesmente não me mato e dôo meus órgão? Ah é, porque se eu fizer isso a minha mãe não me largar no quinto do infernos Ç.Ç."

**Ficou vários meses desempregada, até que não pode mais pagar o aluguel do apartamento em que morava e ficou ao relento. **

- COMO ASSIM EU FUI DESPEJADA?!

-Desculpe, senhorita. Não podemos hospedar pessoas que não pagam a estadia.

**Para sua sorte (ou azar) ela encontra um anúncio preso num poste. Ela pega o anúncio pensando ser um de procura de emprego e começa a ler. O que realmente tinha no papel era uma propaganda de que o circo estadual estava na cidade. **

-E agora? O que vou fazer da vida? Desse jeito vou virar mendiga debaixo de viaduto ou garota de programa. POR ACASO EU DEFEQUEI NO JARDIM DE BUDA PRA MERECER ISSO!?

**Não tento outra escolha ela vai ver se consegue um trabalho de meio período como bilheteira ou médica dos artistas do circo. **

-Olá, meu nome é Haruno Sakura. Posso trabalhar aqui?

-Em que pode ser útil?

-Em qualquer coisa que peçam pra fazer. Tudo o que eu quero é uma cama e comida.

**Agora ela vai descobrir que a vida é além do que só ter um lugar para viver. É o que você vai fazer se viver! Lá ela vai conhecer pessoas que querem ajudá-la...**

-ANIME-SE! OSHOW SÓ ESTÁ COMEÇANDO!!

-"Queria ter um terço da metade da sua motivação ¬¬ "

**E outras que querem prejudicá-la.**

- Caia fora daqui. Esse ramo não é pra você.

- E se eu disse que não saio?

- Eu te tiro na marra.

-Pode tentar!

**Em breve!**

_Taí o trailer Quem quiser fazer parte dos artistas pode se inscrever. Vou logo dizendo quem já é o que._

_Uchiha Sasuke: Cara que cospe fogo e trapezista._

_Uzumaki Naruto: Palhaço._

_Hyuuga Hinata: Ajudante do mágico._

_Hyuuga Neji: Mágico._

_Yamanaka Ino: Acrobata (na cama elástica)._

_Sai: Domador de feras._

_Kiba: Treinador de cães (ensina os bichos a fazerem truques)._

_Hyuuga Hanabi: Contorcionista._

_Karin: Menina do banbolé(fica girando 40 banbolés ao redor do corpo)._

_**ATENÇÃO!!**_

Tenho espaço para **7 contracena** (bilheteiros, donos de barraquinhas filiadas, as pessoas que se fantasiam de girafa e cavalo na frente do circo e fazem propaganda, faxineiros), esses não aparecem muito, **2 trapezistas**, **3 contorcionistas**, **1 cara que come fogo**, **3 malabaristas**, **2 palhaços e 1 apresentador**. Sendo que só **6** do total pode ser do sexo feminino.

Ficha:

Sobrenome/nome: (tem que ser nome japonês)

Idade: (mínima 14 / máxima 31)

Sonho: (por mais absurdo que seja, ponha-o aqui!)

Personalidade: (Baseie-se em si mesmo quando fizer este)

Aparência: (idem ao de cima)

Como chegou a trabalhar no circo?: (Como veio parar nesse fim de mundo?)

Roupa que usa: (não descreva a roupa do show. Quem faz essa parte sou eu. Ponha aqui a roupa de dormir, a de sair e as usuais)

Medo/paranóias: (tem alguma fobia? Caso deixe esse em branco eu crio um.)

Posso mudar algo no seu personagem?: (se a resposta for não então a ficha será ignorada)

Boa sorte. Só peço que não criem fichas com os pais morrendo ou sendo estuprados. Isso é muito clichê. Daí não vai dar pra escolher.


	2. AVISO!

AAAHHHH

**AAAHHHH!! ESQUECI DE BOTAR A TENTEN E O LEE!! **

_Tenten: Atiradora de facas._

_Lee: Malabarista e anda na corda banba._

**Muito lerdeza da minha parte esquecer da Tenten. E mais uma coisa. Eu modifiquei a ficha. Agora ela é assim:**

Sobrenome/nome: (tem que ser nome japonês)

Idade: (mínima 12 / máxima 27)

Sonho: (por mais absurdo que seja, ponha-o aqui!)

Personalidade: (Baseie-se em si mesmo quando fizer este)

Aparência: (idem ao de cima)

Como chegou a trabalhar no circo?: (Como veio parar nesse fim de mundo?)

Roupa que usa: (não descreva a roupa do show. Quem faz essa parte sou eu. Ponha aqui a roupa de dormir, a de sair e as usuais)

Medo/paranóias: (tem alguma fobia? Caso deixe esse em branco eu crio um.)

Posso mudar algo no seu personagem?: (se a resposta for não então a ficha será ignorada)

Qual é a sua função no Dream's Palace (Dream's Palace é o nome do circo)?:

Qual é sua relação com Sakura?:(ex: Ódio, amizade, etc...)

Não criem personagens muito perfeitos. Todos têm seus devidos defeitos, então equilibre seus pontos positivos com seus pontos negativos. Seja original, ou seja, não crie personagens baseados em contos de fadas, animes ou no Chaves.


End file.
